


赫海《坏种》

by kimsoo0415



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsoo0415/pseuds/kimsoo0415
Summary: 十年前销声匿迹的血眼杀手重回S市，普通高中生李东海被神秘男人李赫宰绑架，与李东海一同长大的哥哥金希澈与外籍警察韩庚一同调查李东海的失踪事件，其间不得不求助崔始源的帮助，最后经发现李东海的失踪竟与血眼杀手有着千丝万缕的联系。





	1. 01

【非自愿性行为预警】

【囚禁行为预警】

【少量的dirty talk】

4月4日，清晨

或许算不上是清晨，天空还是灰蒙蒙的一片，白色湿黏的雾气弥漫了整个街道，能见度只有十几米。

S市很少会有这样大的雾。

李东海想着，顺手裹紧身上的外套。他推着一辆的破旧自行车，沿着柏油路快速前行，车筐里还有一小沓还没有发完的报纸。这是一个信息爆炸的时代，你可以通过手机获取任何新鲜资讯，纸质报纸在这样的富人区才会有人订购，可能只是为了彰显怀旧情怀，用来阅读只占少部分。

不管是为了什么，李东海都真心实意的感谢这些人，因为他们李东海才能得到这份工作，工资虽然不高，但好在时间上不会耽误李东海正常上课。快要高考了，他不想耽误课程。

天气湿冷的不像春天，显然像李东海这样年纪的少年，此时应该还在温暖的被窝里而不是街道上。李东海加快投放报纸的脚步，早一点完成的话，或许他还可以到教室睡上一会儿。

远处传来了微弱的钟声。

咚——咚——咚——咚——咚——

早上五点整。 

这是远处S大传来的钟声，距离太远，只有在像这样安静时间才能听的到，没有手表也没有手机，李东海像往常一样听着这钟声计时。

今天的钟声似乎要比往常更加清晰，李东海感到有些异样，整个早上他的心中都有种挥之不去的怪异感，因为雾气？因为寒冷？李东海终于想到，是因为声音，太安静了。李东海不是第一天在这个小区投放报纸了，这是个富人区，每天早上会有到这里送牛奶和新鲜果蔬的人，他经常能遇到，可今天一个人都没有。 

能见度太低，李东海看不到远处的情况，或许只是因为太安静了他才会胡思乱想。

车筐里的报纸只剩下几份，版面依旧是Blood eye——时隔十年，血眼杀手重回S市。 

一连半个多月报纸的头条几乎都被这位“血眼杀手”占据，十年前数起杀人挖眼案让整个S市都陷入惶恐之中，警方花费大量人力物力追查却收效甚微，直至血眼杀手销声匿迹，案件也没有任何实质性的进展，成了一桩悬案。

这不是什么光彩的事，好在时间能冲淡一切，就在所有人都要忘记这位连环杀手的时候，第一具缺失眼睛尸体的出现，强行唤醒了人们的记忆，紧接着是第二具。警方将案情的细节封锁的很好，没人知道作案的是模仿犯还是真的Blood eye，媒体像嗅到血腥味的鬣狗一样围了上来，无论是电子媒体还是纸质报纸，都在争相报道这位残忍又神秘的连环杀手。

李东海与Blood eye的距离或许比他想象的要近一些。第一具尸体出现时，李东海像学校里大部分的学生一样，抱着微妙的猎奇心理搜索了关于Blood eye的信息，Blood eye对于他来说更像是都市怪谈中的传说人物，但第二位受害人是李东海同校同级的学生，他甚至还被叫到警局问过话。

李东海见过那个学生，去年夏天，帅气的男孩在篮球场上肆意散发着荷尔蒙，故意耍帅的投球动作有些幼稚，却能吸引到女孩子们的目光，怀抱篮球做一个转身动作时，不经意间与李东海视线相对，那是一双漂亮的眼睛。

Blood eyes是怎样挑选猎物的呢？只为了一双漂亮的眼睛。 

心中一恸，蓦地涌起难以压制的不安，李东海不知道自己为什么会突然想起这些，他加快了派发报纸的速度，几乎是在小跑，破旧的自行车发出“哗啦啦”的声音，在这宁静的清晨显得十分突兀。

最后一份报纸投放完毕，李东海终于松了一口气。就在他正准备回头推车时，余光瞥见一个黑影，随即就被一块不知道浸过什么药品的手帕捂住了口鼻，李东海甚至连象征性的挣扎都没来得及做，就失去知觉，陷入黑暗。

\--- ---

这是一个纯白色的空间，没有门窗，没有出口，只有雪白的墙壁，李东海不知道自己为什么会出现在这里，或许这也并不重要。

木讷的沿着墙边缓慢行走，李东海光着脚，一圈又一圈地走着，仿佛不知疲倦。 

直到那条裂缝的出现。

在雪白的墙壁上十分明显，李东海跑到裂缝前，疯狂的敲打的墙壁，用手指一点点的将裂缝扩大，墙里嵌着的是一个玻璃瓶，李东海捧出瓶子，用衣袖擦净瓶身上的灰尘，想要看到瓶子里的内容。

浅黄色的溶液浸泡着一对眼球。

像是感官突然回归，李东海突然意识到事情的怪异之处，恐惧值瞬间飙升到极点！他想要尖叫却发不出任何声音，心脏狂跳几乎要冲出胸腔。

李东海从梦中惊醒。

————

房间是暗的，只有旁边的一盏台灯散发着暖黄色的灯光，光线并不刺眼，但李东海还是眯起眼睛适应了一下，看到的是头顶雪白的天花板，这让他差点以为自己还在梦里，头部昏沉胀痛的感觉告诉他并非如此，昏迷前的短暂记忆回笼，李东海这才后知后觉的害怕起来。

李东海试着坐起来，却发现自己的双手被拷在一起，固定在床头，李东海开始挣扎，手铐与床头的金属杆撞击发出‘哐啷哐啷’的声音，过了一会，李东停下动作，因为他发现，凭他的力气是不可能挣脱这副手铐的。

重新躺回到床上，激烈的挣扎动作让他有些气喘。冷静下来——李东海在心中说服自己：冷静下来，会有办法的。

“不挣扎了？”

房间中突然出现的声音让李东海瞬间毛发耸立，头皮发麻。这房间中竟然还有另一个人，这个男人之前就一直安静的隐藏在黑暗中看着自己，做出那些徒劳的挣扎。这是怎样的恶趣味？李东海无法理解，他只觉得毛骨悚然。

“你醒的比我想象的早。”

房间的灯亮了，李东海却闭上了眼睛，他不停的在心中让自己冷静，并且尽量用平稳的声音开口： “先生，我是孤儿，不会有人为我付赎金的。”

李东海似乎听到这个男人笑了一下，床边下陷，这个男人坐到了他旁边，但没有说话，于是李东海继续开口： “我没看到您的脸，请您放我走吧，我不会报警的，也不会告诉任何人，我不想给自己惹麻烦，我——”

一根手指压到李东海双唇中央，于是他识相的闭嘴。

“你很聪明。”这根手指开始移动，食指曲起，骨节顺着李东海的脸颊滑至下颚骨，李东海闭着眼睛，却能似乎感觉到男人注视的目光， “如果为了赎金，我会去绑架一个在早晨送报纸的高中生？”

男人的话没有起到任何安慰作用，这样悬而未决只会让李东海对男人的目的产生无数更可怕的想法：他从我这里能得到什么？是为了倒卖人体器官？难道他就是那个血眼杀手？他会挖走我的眼睛吗？

李东海身体不由自主的发抖，男人发现了这一点，他抬手揉了揉李东海的头发，这是个安抚性的动作，只是他好像忘记自己就是令李东海恐惧的源头。

身上盖着的薄被被男人掀起，李东海蜷缩起自己拼命后退，因为双手被拷在床头，导致李东海连挣扎都只能局限在床头这一小块地方，无处可避。

“听话，不会有事的。”

李东海第无数次在心中告诉自己要冷静，激怒对方绝对不是明智的选择，咬着牙强迫自己，在感觉到对方一颗一颗解开自己衬衫扣子时，不作出任何反抗的动作。冰凉的手指不时的触碰到李东海胸口，像是吐着信子的毒蛇在皮肤上缓慢爬行。

李东海虽然没有经验，但他也知道这样举动意味着什么。

“别这样，求你了——”

李东海想要挣扎，但理智告诉他顺从才是更明智的选择，于是挣扎变成了微弱的推拒，被轻而易举的压制住。衣服很快就被剥落干净，李东海身上只剩一条平角裤，羞耻感令他曲起双腿，想要尽量遮挡住身体，但他不知道他这样蜷缩着身体的动作，在深色床被的映衬下，构成了一幅怎样充满情色意味的画面。

很明显，这个男人是知道的，男人捏着李东海的下颚骨迫使他无法做出躲避的动作，灼热的呼吸喷在李东海颈侧，舔过李东海的耳廓，声音已经不像刚才那样冷静： “睁开眼睛。”

李东海没有动作，眼泪已经控制不住的满溢出来，他不敢睁眼，不知道明明是很平常的一天为什么会突然发生这样的事，男人手指的力道开始收紧，他感到了疼痛。

“我叫李赫宰，今天是我生日，你得知道我的名字，我要你看着。”

李东海只好睁开眼睛，视线被泪水模糊，看不真切，这个男人年纪很轻，甚至比自己大不了多少，皮肤有些苍白，下颚线条锋利，不能说有多英俊，但绝对是很有魅力的人。这不是李东海想象中“绑匪”的模样，这人无论怎么看，都不像是会成为绑匪的那一种人。

可现实如此，这人不仅把李东海绑了回来，还正准备对他作出更过分的事情。

这个自称李赫宰的男人穿着一身黑色的西装，李东海能看得出这不是便宜货，这男人不缺钱。这大概是一个有钱的变态，李东海只能安慰自己，还好他不是什么冷血杀人狂，至少自己的生命安全还不用担心，他已经想不出任何办法能让自己脱离现在的困境。

湿濡的吻开始顺着脖颈向下，喉结，锁骨，李赫宰啮咬着白嫩细腻的皮肤，故意在上面留下一个个嫣红的吻痕，李赫宰压制李东海双腿的力道是不容抵抗的，可落下的吻却如此温柔，像是对待珍爱的情人。

李东海感觉到有坚硬的物体抵在自己的小腹，即使隔着一层布料，也能够感受到炙热的温度，他知道那是什么，但他完全不知道该怎么办。生活与学业的压力让他无暇顾及其他，在这方面李东海完全没有任何经验，以至于现在就因为几个吻——李赫宰甚至还没有碰到关键部位，就让他有了反应。

“拜托！停、停下！求你了！”

李东海扭动着身体，想要遮挡住起了勃起的部位，他不想让李赫宰看到自己的身体状况，在这种被强迫的情况下竟然勃起了，李东海不明白这是为什么，他明明不愿意的，身体却做出这种反应，莫大羞耻感甚至盖过了恐惧，李东海低着头，嘴里不停的重复着“求你了”这句话，直到李赫宰把他捞了起来。

“还真是没经验，你知道这个时候说求我会有什么后果吗？”

李赫宰迫使李东海抬头，舌尖顺着东海脸上泪痕轻轻舔吮着，吻上了颤抖的睫毛，同时手伸进底裤，开始揉搓青涩的器官，被触碰的地方又酥又麻，一路顺着脊椎骨传至大脑，扩散至全身。

随着李赫宰愈加过分的动作，李东海能做到的只有仰起头喘息，全世界只剩下李赫宰模糊的身影，所有感官被无限放大。

“唔——不要——”

一开口便是甜腻的声音，李东海几乎不敢相信这声音是自己发出来的，所有的拒绝都失去底气，变得苍白无力。李赫宰捏着东海的下巴，用唇舌撬开东海紧咬的牙关，勾住闪躲的舌头狠狠的吮吸，同时手上也在一点一点的加速。

看到的，听到的，感受到的，全部都是这个自称李赫宰的陌生男人，身体的反应更为诚实，理智与本能对峙，李东海恨不得这个男人用些强硬的手段，也好过现在羞耻地看着身体不受支配。

像是听到了李东海的想法，李赫宰动作变得强势，火热的吻封锁了呼吸，里面带着浓烈的感情，可第一次见面的人会有什么感情呢？李东海无暇去想这个问题，身体几乎在燃烧，热得吓人，李赫宰手上的动作越来越快，最终理智宣告战败，李东海的大脑在这一瞬间几乎完全空白，甚至射到自己脸上都没有发现 。

李赫宰打开手铐，李东海整个人还处于失神中，初尝禁果的滋味已经让他手脚发软，躺在床上微微喘着气。这几乎都在李赫宰的预料之中，他才是猎人，一步步布下陷阱，轻松捕获 。

18岁的少年，纤瘦却不羸弱，经常勤工俭学的生活给了他一层形状漂亮的肌肉，细腻白嫩的皮肤是天生的，骨骼匀称，像新鲜绽放的花朵一样展现李赫宰面前，第一次品尝到甜美却淬着毒的滋味，让李东海无力招架，红唇微启，面色绯红。他看着李赫宰，用一双湿漉漉的、鹿一样的眼睛。

下体胀的发痛，黑色的西装裤被撑起一个明显的形状，任谁看到李赫宰现在的眼神，都不会怀疑他下一秒就会扑上去，把床上的少年拆吃入腹，一点渣滓都不剩，但他没有这样做，他不疾不徐，甚至有些缓慢的脱下外套，解开衬衫的扣子。

李东海——

当你终于捕获了梦中窥视已久的阿多尼斯，你不会急于将他拥有，迅速将整件事情完成，那将会缺少很多乐趣，李赫宰不想这样，他要享受整个过程，一点一点的，从头到脚，完完全全拥有李东海的这个过程。

不用着急，他终将品尝到这花骨朵一般少年的滋味。

全身的细胞都在燃烧，手指也都兴奋的有些颤抖，可李赫宰的动作却是诡异的温柔，他把李东海揽在怀里，抚摸着李东海的身体，还沾着白色体液的两根手指伸进东海的口中搅动，腥膻的气味让李东海皱眉，发出含糊不清的声音，舌头向外推拒着手指，可目的没有达成，反而被李赫宰的手指擒住，来不及吞咽，透明的津液顺着唇角溢出。

“唔唔——”

双腿被打开成一个令人羞耻的角度，李赫宰借着津液的润滑，探入了一个指节，缓缓向里探索，李东海的身体本能的排斥着异物的入侵，不得当的用力却把李赫宰的手指夹的更紧，清醒了一点的李东海完全无法接受这样动作，拼命的摇头，双手捶打着李赫宰的肩膀。

“不！别这样！不要——”

“别怕，放松。”

不可能停下，李赫宰把李东海圈在怀里压制住他的挣扎，手指强势的再次插入，勾弄着内壁，一边探索一边小幅度地模拟性交的动作的抽插起来。手指的数量在增加，不知道碰到了什么地方，李东海身体一颤，猛地抓住李赫宰的手臂：

“好奇怪，那里——别碰——”

“是这里？”

找到了正确的位置，李赫宰开始专注于刺激那一点，那是另一种，与刚才截然不同的感觉，像是有细小的电流窜过，陌生又模糊的快感，刺激着李东海的神经，咬着嘴唇，却还是有声音漏了出来，李东海悲哀的发现自己再一次勃起了。

“真敏感，你真的很适合被操。”

手脚被钳制，语言上的羞辱，明明不是该被进入的地方，快感却不受控制一波一波的涌了上来，李东海无法面对这样的自己，也无法面对造成这一切的男人，但他无处可逃，不能遮掩，最后自暴自弃般地将脸埋在李赫宰的怀里。

这种类似于投怀送抱的动作令李赫宰感到满意，他抽出了手指，换成另一个更热更硬也更大的器官，稍稍摩擦，便毫不迟疑的顶了进去。

李东海还没意识到究竟发生什么，眼泪先不受控制的湿了满脸，感觉身体像是被撕裂了，虽然已经做了足够的扩张，但毕竟还是有尺寸上的差距，疼痛无法避免。李东海甚至没有办法尖叫，从喉咙里发出含糊的哽咽，扬起头，睁大眼睛，像溺水被救起后一般，大口的喘着气。

李赫宰开始动作，痛楚无法避免的传了上来，李东海已经顾不上羞耻，双手攀上了李赫宰的脖子，泪眼娑娑的求饶。

“别、求你了，别动。”

“你知道这是不可能的。”

虽然这样说，李赫宰还是减缓了抽插的动作幅度，嘶哑的声音显示也不轻松，他擒住李东海的嘴唇，少年的味道清新甜美，李赫宰勾着李东海的舌尖轻轻舔舐，灵活的手指也伸到前面，握住已经因为疼痛软下去的小东西逗弄。

随着李赫宰的动作，痛感逐渐减缓，灼热的器官擦过甬道的某一点时，李东海又是一颤，这是李赫宰之前用手指刺激的那个位置，而李赫宰也发现了，于是他在插入时会故意的用力顶到那个地方，然后摩擦再深入。

“不——别——”

李东海已经说不出能连成句子的话了，眼泪还在不停的流，不过已经从疼痛的泪水变成了受不了刺激而流出的生理性泪水，李赫宰看着李东海的眼睛，目光里有太多李东海看不懂的东西，最后还是全部变成情欲开始燃烧。赫宰握住李东海的腰，大幅度的抽插，一下比一下深入，撞的李东海的身体几乎要飞起来。

李赫宰的动作太过激烈，没有支撑，李东海只好抱住了李赫宰的脖子，胸膛紧紧相贴，青涩的身体完全经受不住这样的刺激，在李赫宰大力的操弄之下，李东海很快又射了，白色的液体溅到两个人胸腹上，说不出的淫靡。高潮带来的收缩颤抖，紧致到窒息的感觉，让李赫宰理智崩断，把李东海的腿分的更开压在身体两侧，抽插的力道重的像是要把李东海操死在床上。

两次的高潮加上之前身体里残留的药物使李东海神志模糊，他含糊不清的呻吟着，李赫宰咬住他的侧颈，当滚烫的液体爆发在身体深处，李东海终于彻底昏了过去。李赫宰在李东海的唇上印上一吻，他看着李东海昏睡过去的侧脸，眼神是疯狂与冷静不断交杂变换。

“终于得到你了，李东海。”


	2. 第二章

03

很难得没有做噩梦，李东海醒来时几乎都忘记了自己身处何地，迷迷糊糊地想坐起来，却腰一软又倒回到床上，腰部以及某个更隐秘的部位传来的疼痛感才让他彻底清醒过来。李东海想起昏迷前发生的事，脸色有些发白，他从没想过有一天会在自己身上发生这样的事。

身体已经被清理干净，身上穿的是柔软的睡衣，李东海忍着不适坐起来，观察周围的环境，这个房间不小，却一扇窗户都没有，房间唯一的出口就是正对着床的门，他此时就坐在房间中央的这张双人床上。床的左边有一张写字台，上面甚至还摆了两本书，床的右边稍远一点的距离摆了一把椅子，一想起之前李赫宰坐在那把椅子上，隐藏在黑暗中观察自己，李东海就浑身发冷。

房间的最右边是用透明玻璃隔出来的卫生间。这是某种恶趣味？李东海在心里想，随即又否定了自己的想法，他几乎可以肯定这个房间在他看不见的地方安装了监控，透明的卫生间大概只是为了全方位监控自己的动向。 

李东海手指攥着身上睡衣柔软顺滑的布料，从各个方面来看，李赫宰都不是缺钱的人。他被抓来的目的绝对不是因为钱，并且昨晚这个人还对自己做出了这样的事——李东海闭上眼睛，不愿再回忆。现在的社会男男之间发生关系早就不是什么新鲜事，李赫宰如果只想要一个床伴，他完全可以用钱来解决这个问题，但他没有，他选择去绑架一个高中生，这让李东海无法理解。

想起铺天盖地的关于血眼杀手的报道，李东海不知道自己是不是该庆幸。他没有任何亲人，只有一个异父异母相依为命的哥哥金希澈，可金希澈有事外出，短时间内不会回S市，而自己又没有手机，也就是说，就算现在被杀掉曝尸荒野，也要等到金希澈回来才能被认领尸体。

会是巧合吗？这样的时间点，一个失踪也不会引起更多关注的高中生。这种认知让李东海浑身发冷，他才18岁，人生才刚刚开始，他不想死在这种地方，即便是——

只有活着才有希望。

——

听见开门的声音，李东海抖了一下，下意识地把被子往上扯，尽量更多的把自己包裹起来，一种防护的姿态。

“你醒的总是比我预计的要早。”

李赫宰仍是一身整齐的黑色西装，没有什么花哨的装饰，不可否认这个男人的长相气质是极有魅力的那一种，但李东海是无心欣赏这些的。有些奇怪，李东海并不觉得自己已经害怕到这种程度，他的身体却在微微发抖。李赫宰靠近了一些，这种颤抖的程度便加剧了，李东海才反应过来，他的确是害怕的，这是他的身体记忆，害怕李赫宰一言不发就将他拖过去再做一次昨晚的事。

李赫宰坐到床边，端着一碗汤，李东海手脚冰凉，甚至连往床里挪动一点的动作都无法做出，眼睛看着李赫宰，像是怕他有什么动作，直到李赫宰开口让他喝掉，李东海才慌慌张张的接过汤碗，一口气灌了下去。喝的太急，被呛到的李东海开始咳起来，李赫宰把李东海揽到怀里帮他拍背。

“急什么。”

终于顺过气的李东海被李赫宰楼在怀里，他不敢反抗，手臂都发麻了依旧僵硬的保持着这个姿势，他能感觉到李赫宰的心情似乎不错，于是鼓起勇气开口：

“李先生，你为什么要抓我？”

“为什么，你难道不清楚？” 李赫宰的手指摸上李东海的的下巴，然后缓慢向下移动，扣住喉结，满意的感受着怀里的身体又开始颤抖， “昨晚的事这么快就忘了？”

是这样吗？是不是应该庆幸至少没有生命危险？

“你会放我走吗？”李东海闭上眼睛，似乎已经自暴自弃了 “如果您厌倦了，会放我走吗？”

头埋在李赫宰胸前的李东海，没有看到李赫宰因为他的这句话，眼睛里的笑意消失了。手指仍然轻柔的在李东海脖颈处的皮肤滑动，声音冰冷：

“就这样吗，你就想说这些？”

“我不想死，我会听话的。” 李东海仍然不肯抬头，甚至还往李赫宰的怀里靠了靠，好像看不见李赫宰的眼睛，自己就能多几分勇气来进行这场没有筹码的谈判。 “我才18岁，还想活下去。求您了，如果您厌倦了，就放了我吧，我会忘掉这一切，不会报警的。”

“你还真是识时务。”

手指骤然发力，李赫宰扣着李东海的肩膀将他从床上掀翻到地上，李东海身体像是要散架了一般没有一处是不痛的，他还没来得及想是哪句话触怒了李赫宰，又被扯住头发抬头，与李赫宰对视。

“你有什么资格跟我说这些？” 看着李东海瞬间黯淡下去的目光，李赫宰冷笑着伸出舌尖，舔过李东海的侧颈。 “既然你这样想，那我给你个机会。”

“让我看看你是怎么听话的。”

李东海的头被按在李赫宰胯部，李赫宰故意向上顶了顶，话语中的恶意昭然若揭。李东海甚至在说话前就已经做好献身的准备，但这类经验仅限昨晚的他完全没有想到还有这样的方式，这在他的心理承受范围之外。

“对、对不起，李先生我、我不会——”

李东海的声音里充满了惊慌与无措，他终于表现出像普通这个年龄段少年的一面，但并没有因此得到李赫宰的同情，他惹李赫宰生气了，这是他最不应该做的事。李赫宰抓着他的头发，动作粗鲁的把他的脸按在跨间，解开腰带。

“不准用手。”

李赫宰在羞辱他、嘲笑他故作镇定的谈判行为，他们处于完全不对等的条件下，他没资格提出任何要求，李赫宰就是要让他明白并且接受这一点。

李东海咬住了李赫宰的裤扣。

这是个技术活，而李东海完全没有这方面的技巧，他费力地用牙齿和舌头在那颗裤扣上做出努力，很明显他的动作和呼吸令李赫宰勃起了，他感受到那里撑起一个明显的形状，隔着布料也能感受到硬度和温度就贴在他的脸上。这真的非常令人屈辱，但他已经犯了一个错误，李东海不想让李赫宰因为他的不配合而更加生气，害怕因此而产生的后果，他不想挨揍，不想死，也不想了解其他更可怕的事情。

李东海有一双漂亮的眼睛，如清泉、如晨露，干净纯粹，所有人都会被这样一双眼睛吸引。李赫宰发自内心的喜爱它们，但此刻李东海低着头，李赫宰看不见这双眼睛，所以他不会心软。

李东海已经解开了那颗难缠的扣子和拉链，甚至无师自通的隔着内裤在李赫宰的性器上舔了一下。李赫宰奖励一般的揉了揉李东海的头发，示意他继续。心里的抵触使得男孩迟迟不肯拉下那最后一层布料，就那样隔着布料轻轻舔着，李赫宰由着他继续。

睡衣本就宽松的领口因为李东海低头的姿势滑到肩膀，李赫宰从这种居高临下的角度可以看得见全部，乌黑的发旋，脊背和颈肩骨骼漂亮的形状，胸膛上那些前夜他留下的痕迹。他可以做任何事，而李东海不会反抗。手臂顺着领口探进去，享受着那里皮肤细腻光滑的手感，揉搓着少年的乳尖使它们变得红肿挺立。室内拖鞋甩到一边，李赫宰踩在男孩的双腿中央。

“唔——”

他真的被吓到了，下意识的想逃，躲避的动作被轻易制止，李赫宰捏住他的后颈 “继续。”

虽然被绑架后超出想象的事已经发生太多，但是李东海真的从没想过自己会在这种情况下勃起——跪在地上，性器被另一个男人踩在脚下。勃起是青涩器官受到外界刺激后的自然反应，与身体的主人意愿无关，他没法控制这个。李赫宰脚上的力道加重了一些，打着圈揉弄刺激着脚下小东西。李东海的这方面经验几近为零，连自渎都很少有的他，在李赫宰极富技巧的动作之下，片刻就败下阵来，脸颊染上一丝红晕，趴在李赫宰的腿上，咬着嘴唇。

李赫宰把李东海拉起来接吻，他清楚的知道怀里少年的状态，加重刺激。李东海射在了裤子里，李赫宰笑了。

“现在该我了。”

李赫宰把李东海压在地毯上，衣服被扒光，李赫宰扳起他的腿作势要直接挺入的时候，李东海再次惊慌起来，他的身体还在痛，他不敢想象李赫宰就这样直接进来，也许他会直接痛的昏过去。李东海胡乱的推着李赫宰的肩膀，一边挣扎着往后退。

“不、别、很痛——”

“你就是这样听话的？我以为你很清楚自己的用途。” 李赫宰没有继续动作，他看着李东海，伸出手。 “过来，你想让我生气吗？”

李东海不敢过去，更不敢后退，或者是说些什么用手或是用嘴的话。他就保持着后退的姿势僵硬在那里，到底只是一个刚过18岁的少年，生活虽然艰辛，但也从没有受过这样的委屈，他快崩溃了，然后他哭了。

甚至不敢发出更大的声音，只有小声的哽咽，他咬着嘴唇，眼角鼻头都红了起来，他看着李赫宰，眼泪不断地流，这或许是他今晚做的最正确的事。他的视线已经完全被泪水模糊，李赫宰在他眼中只有一个轮廓，他看不到李赫宰的表情已经缓和下来。

李赫宰的手碰到他的侧脸时，李东海哭的更厉害了，但是他不能躲避，李赫宰用衣袖擦了擦他脸上的眼泪 “好了，别怕，不会痛的。”

李东海感觉自己被李赫宰抱到了床上，他听到李赫宰脱衣服的声音，闭上眼睛开始等待疼痛的到来，但是并没有。李赫宰将李东海的双腿紧紧并拢，把性器埋进李东海腿间，开始抽动，腿间细嫩的皮肤被磨的生疼，但对李东海来说这真的是最好的结果。

最后李赫宰射在李东海的腿上和身上，乳白色的精液顺着皮肤向下流淌，说不出的色情，李东海没有更多精力去思考自己的样子有多糟糕，身体在痛，更多是精神上的疲惫。

李赫宰亲吻着李东海脚踝，用温热的毛巾擦净他的身体，温柔的像是对待易碎的瓷器，与片刻之的前阴冷燥郁简直判若两人。

“别想着逃李东海，这是你欠我的。”

——

李东海不知道他一夜无梦的舒适睡眠其实是药物的作用，李赫宰在他的饮食加入了精确调配计量的安神药物，当然，对身体是完全无害的。身心疲惫加上体内药物的化学反应令李东海很快就昏沉的睡去。

离开密室后李赫宰将门锁好，并且认真的检查确认后，才移动移柜将暗门严丝合缝的遮挡起来，即使有心寻找，这个入口也足够隐蔽，李东海做梦也想不到他所处的囚室就在李赫宰自己的卧室里。对李赫宰来说，哪怕是在睡觉时，也可以看守，没有比这更令人放心的了。

外部的装修反而比密室更加老旧，富有年代感，但面积不小。李赫宰离开卧室，走廊上铺着厚重的暗红色地毯，踩在上面只能发出轻微的鞋底与布料摩擦的声音。他走进另一个房间，开关轻响，灯光照亮房间，引入眼帘的是贴了满墙的照片，密集程度几乎令人眩晕。

照片大多数是在远距离拉近焦距拍摄的，简而言之就是偷拍得来的，照片的主人公没有意识到自己处于镜头捕捉的画面中。有些照片年代久远，边角泛黄翘起，又被细心的碾平重新贴好，有些还很新鲜，带着油墨特有的化工气味。

照片上的画面，是一个小男孩成长的过程。

年纪尚小，性别感还很模糊，还带着婴儿肥的小脸漂亮的像个洋娃娃，可以看得出洋娃娃在害怕，却表情凶狠的跟一群年纪稍大的小孩在空地上打架。然后男孩年纪大了一点，穿着衣角袖口已经磨损却洗的干净的衣服，在公园和小巷收集空水瓶。时间再向后推移，男孩已经长成了少年，他坐在教室靠窗的位置，阳光将他的侧脸映成蜜色，有女孩红着脸偷瞄。

男孩长大了，知道怎样收起自己的光芒，藏于平凡。但他藏不住那双眼睛，闪亮的、湿润的、鹿一样的眼睛。李赫宰忍不住伸手触碰到照片，呢喃着、亲吻照片上的少年。

“李东海——”

让我看看真实的你。


End file.
